Auxiliary pot, pan, glass, and dish scrubbing implements which are adapted for attachment to a sprayer such as a common kitchen sink sprayer are known. Drawbacks and functional deficiencies which are commonly associated with or are experienced during the use of such known auxiliary implements include insecure receipt and support of scrub pad components, and include difficulties in effectively cleaning pathogen laden dirt and debris from the pad's attachment or mounting support surfaces. As a result of such cleaning difficulties, undesirable growths of pathogens upon the pad components occurs, undesirably increasing health hazard risks.
The instant inventive auxiliary sprayer attachment solves or ameliorates the problems, difficulties, and deficiencies described above by incorporating within the attachment specialized pad support and connecting structures which securely support the pad element during scrubbing use, which provide for ease of interchangeability and reconfiguration of pads, and which facilitate easy and thorough cleaning of pad attachment surfaces.